gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon Wayans
Marlon L. Wayans (born July 23, 1972) is an American actor, producer, comedian, writer, and director of movies, beginning with his role as a pedestrian in I'm Gonna Git You Sucka in 1988. He frequently collaborates with his brother Shawn Wayans, as he has on the WB sitcom The Wayans Bros. and in the comedic films Scary Movie, Scary Movie 2, White Chicks, Little Man, and Dance Flick. However, Wayans had a dramatic role in Darren Aronofsky's critically acclaimed Requiem for a Dream, which saw his departure from the usual comedies. He recently appeared in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Wayans will portray Yellow Galaxy Ranger AJ Weems in the Power Rangers LG reboot film for 2014. Production on the reboot will start in 2012. Trivia *Wayans was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of Elvira Wayans, a homemaker and social worker, and Howell Wayans, a supermarket manager. *He is the brother of Nadia Wayans, Shawn Wayans, Keenen Ivory Wayans, Damon Wayans, Dwayne Wayans, and Kim Wayans; all celebrities in their own right. Wayans went to Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts in New York City, the school made famous in Fame. He attended Howard University. Then later married Quazia Allen (Quazia Wayans). *Marlon Wayans was raised in the housing projects of New York City, the youngest of ten siblings. *From 1995 until 1999, Wayans co-starred in the WB sitcom The Wayans Bros. with brother Shawn Wayans. Though primarily a comedic actor, he garnered considerable critical acclaim for his dramatic turn in Requiem for a Dream. He has also produced the first two films of the Scary Movie series, in which he and Shawn were credited writers and co-stars. He was sharply criticized for his performance in the 2000 movie Dungeons & Dragons as "Snails", the incompetent Rogue. Wayans filmed all his scenes in four days before leaving to work on Requiem for a Dream. *Wayans was originally cast as Robin in the 1992 film Batman Returns,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marlon_Wayans#cite_note-3however it was felt that the film featured too many characters, so the character was omitted from that film. He was considered for the role in the 1995 sequel Batman Forever, but the change in directors from Tim Burton to Joel Schumacher would also mean a change in the choice of actor for the role of Robin. Despite not actually appearing in either film, he was reportedly still paid for the role. He was replaced by Chris O'Donnell. *He produced a cartoon series on Nickelodeon that he has said is a combination of Charlie Brown and Fat Albert, called Thugaboo. In an interview on Chelsea Lately, Wayans, along with his brother Shawn stated that "in meetings he usually falls asleep but wakes up with amazing ideas." *Marlon also hosted the 2000 MTV VMA's, along with his brother Shawn. Filmography See Also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marlon_Wayans#Filmography References #'^' Shawn Wayans Film Reference bio #'^' Marlon Wayans - TIME #'^' The Movie Chicks - Interview #'^' Marlon Wayans | The A.V. Club http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marlon_Wayans&action=edit&section=5 edit External links *Marlon Wayans at the Internet Movie Database *Marlon Wayans at Allrovi Category:Actors